


it's only a date if

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, aw darn i got a case of the cute, but i also did some porn, date, schoompiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Ian and Mickey make out on a date. (took place after the first kiss, but before Mickey’s wedding)….. left it vague for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's only a date if

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty roo. this is set as if 3x666 never happened, because of reasons. i can’t seem to answer these prompts without doing some form of smut so here it is. sorry not sorry for the porn

Sighing as he lit a cigarette Mickey looked over at Ian and complained,

“You do realize how easy it would’ve been to just sneak in, right? Why we gotta pay for a movie we could see for free?” Glaring playfully at the thug Ian said, 

“Cause then it wouldn’t be a date. Duh.” Rolling his eyes again Mickey jerked away when Ian tried to take his cigarette and swatted at his hand. Smirking Ian moved closer to the thug and said quietly,

“C’mon Mick. Let me by the tickets and I’ll blow you in the back. Deal?” Taking a moment as if he was actually contemplating it the thug made a show of sighing and saying,

“Fine, whatever.” Ian beamed as he stepped up to the window to buy their tickets, handing one to Mickey as the pair walked into the theater. Mickey kept his hands to himself except for when he swiped a pack of Mike and Ike’s from the candy rack as they passed by the concession stand.

Taking their seats in the back of the theater, away from prying eyes, they settled in to watch the movie. Ian thought he had picked a good one; giant robots fighting giant aliens. As it started Mickey was engrossed in it, idly munching on the candy he had stolen with his eyes glued to the screen. 

About halfway through, during what Ian thought was a lull in the action he reached over to Mickey’s belt to undo it and slip his hand in the thug’s pants. He was shocked when the other boy smacked his hand away hissing, 

“Not fucking now Firecrotch, this is the good part.” As far as Ian could tell nothing was really happening on screen except for some talking, but he decided not to push it, sulking playfully in his chair and sighing at Mickey.

The thug took his eyes off the redhead for a moment and rolled his eyes, putting the candy down before reaching over and grabbing Ian’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Smiling broadly Gallagher glanced over at Mickey who was resolutely staring the movie screen. Without looked at him the thug whispered, 

“One word and I’ll rip your dick off, I swear to God.” Smirking at him Ian squeezed his fingers slightly before whispering back,

“You’d miss it too much.” The thug glared at him for a second before returning his gaze to the movie, where a giant dead alien had just given birth to a smaller, very much alive alien.

The movie was pretty good, though after Mickey took his hand Ian wasn’t really watching it so much as he was trying to contain his happiness. He rubbed small circles on the other boy’s palm with his thumb, and bit his lip to keep his shit eating grin down. 

When the movie was finally over they walked out together, Mickey turning in the direction of his house, the exact opposite way as Ian’s. Clearing his throat he waited until Mickey turned on his heel before saying,

“It’s not a date unless someone gets walked home.” Mickey gave him the stink eye for a minute before sighing deeply, as if Ian had somehow personally offended him, and started down the sidewalk to Ian’s house. Ian grinned and jogged to catch up to him, nudging him with his shoulder lightly and laughing as the thug checked him back.

When they finally arrived back at the house Ian walked up the stairs and looked the dark haired boy and smiled. Mickey raised an eyebrow as he lit another cigarette and huffed, 

“What? Tonight hasn’t been fucking queer enough for you? You want a fucking kiss goodnight too?” Ian narrowed his eyes playfully before moving his mouth close to the thug’s ear and nipping it lightly and saying, 

“Nope. I was gonna say that it’s not a date unless we make out afterward in my room and grope a little bit too. But hey, if you just wanna go then who am I to stop you, right?” Licking his bottom lip and trying not to look too interested Mickey raised an eyebrow and said,

“Not a date without making out and groping huh?” As if he was actually contemplating it he looked at the dark house and said,

“We gonna have the house to ourselves?” Nodding Ian pulled out his key and unlocked to door saying, 

“Yeah, Fi is out with some friends from work, Lip’s with your sister, Frank’s missing, Carl is at Little Hank’s for the night and Debs has Liam over Sheila’s for at least an hour and a half. Satisfied?” Mickey shrugged before grinning when Ian pulled him inside and shoved him against the door, lips already on his. 

Ever since Mickey had kissed him for the first time before getting shot it had Ian hard pressed to find excuses to get their lips together again. It wasn’t a challenge though seeing as the thug was just as interested in kissing as the redhead. 

Biting down on Mickey’s bottom lip the redhead pulled him toward the stairs, tugging on his wrist until they were shoving each other out of the way to get to his room.

As the stumbled into the room Ian turned momentarily to deadbolt the door. They had learned their lesson when Terry almost caught them with their pants down, literally, when Ian slept over the Milkovich house. 

Mickey sprawled across the redhead’s bed, spreading his thighs invitingly as Ian fell between them, wrapping his arms around the thug’s back to push their bodies closer. Biting Gallagher’s lip harshly Mickey clawed at the bottom of his shirt growling, 

“Off, fucking off _now_.” Nipping at the other boy’s neck Ian smiled and mumbled,

“God you are such a pushy bottom.” Digging his nails into the skin of Ian’s back Mickey hissed, 

“I’ll show you how fucking pushy I can get if you don’t get naked really fucking quick.” Licking the strip of skin showing from under the collar of Mickey’s shirt Ian reached behind his neck and pulled his shirt up and over his head in one fluid motion as Mickey practically ripped his own one off. 

Scrambling to get their pants off as well it only took a matter of minutes before they were both naked, Ian resting between Mickey’s thighs, grinding down onto him as they sucked on each other’s tongues. The redhead paused in their making out for a moment to reach over and grab their half used bottle of lube out of his drawer. 

Squirting some on his hand he reached down between them to wrap a hand around both of their dicks, jerking them together for a moment as Mickey rested his forehead on the redhead’s shoulder. Whining the thug bit down on the flesh he was previously resting on and growled, 

“Come the fuck on Firecrotch. I don’t got all damn night.” Laughing lightly Ian pumped the dark haired boy slowly before saying, 

“Yeah Mick? You got somewhere better to be then here?” The other boy shrugged lightly until Ian moved to kiss him and ground his hips down hard, eliciting the most delicious sound from the Mickey. 

Their hips and torsos were seemingly molded together as Ian sucked on the other boy’s tongue with all his might. He felt Mickey’s hands sliding up and down his back, digging into his ass as he tried to urge the redhead closer. 

As Ian worked a red mark onto the other boy’s collarbone Mickey looked down and saw their dicks sliding up against each other, every thrust of the redhead’s hips pushing them both closer to the edge. 

Leaning up to take Ian’s nipple into his mouth Mickey sucked and lapped at the hardening flesh until Gallagher shoved his head away panting out, 

“Fuck you look so fucking hot. C’mon Mick work with me here.” He emphasized his words with another downward thrust of his hips and Mickey decided to ignore the other boy’s impatience for the moment as he reached down and took them both in his hand. 

The lube and precum made it slick and slippery and easy enough to jerk them both at the same time, and if it made Mickey sound like a raging faggot for saying that the feeling of his dick sliding next to Ian’s felt heavenly then he didn’t really give two shits. 

Because holy fuck Ian was still thrusting as Mickey jerked them, so on every downward thrust the tip of Mickey’s cock caught under the head of Ian’s and he would be lying through his teeth if he didn’t say that it made his eyes roll back a little bit. 

Whimpering he twisted his wrist slightly on the upward thrust and just like that he was coming, teeth digging into Ian’s shoulder as he moaned, 

“Fuck yes baby, don’t fucking stop.” Ian’s hips stuttered as he heard the endearment and he pressed their lips together brutally as he thrust for his own completion. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s back as he felt the first trembles of his orgasm come to the surface and the warm splash of come mixing with the already cooling mess on his stomach. 

Lips moving of their own accord, they kissed for a few minutes longer as Mickey gentled Ian through his orgasm, the redhead still thrusting lightly even though they were both spent. Pressing one last kiss to Mickey’s lips Ian untangled their limbs and fell next to the thug on his bed, wiping a hand over his forehead as he breathed, 

“Man that was good. Hand me a smoke, would you?” Mickey was already on his way to light one, taking a quick drag and then handing it to the redhead before grabbing a shirt off the floor and wiping the mess of his stomach before throwing it away. 

Ian smacked his shoulder lightly saying, 

“Really? Thanks for that. Now I gotta do laundry before everyone gets home.” Mickey shrugged before taking the cigarette back and inhaling the sweet nicotine. Ian grinned at the other boy until the thug caught him and said, 

“The fuck are you looking at?” Ian laughed gleefully before placing his hand on the dark haired boy’s neck and pulling him in for a deep but brief kiss. Resting their foreheads together after he smiled again and whispered,

“Oh nothing. _Baby_.”


End file.
